¿Amigos?
by Isi Dixon de Mellark
Summary: Sora vive con Roger, quién quiere conseguir que su hijo, Ace lo perdone por no haber estado durante toda su vida, Roger junto con Garp llegan al acuerdo de que Ace y Luffy pasarán el verano con Roger y Sora, de inmediato, Sora y Ace se llevan bien, pero también hay momentos en los que desean matarse el uno al otro ¿A donde llegara su relación? ¿Serán más que amigos? AU, AcexOC
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión :3, la imagen de portada no me pertenece, sólo busque y es la se parece más a Sora, según mi opinión.**

Capitulo 1  
>Dibujaba aburrida en la última hoja de mi cuaderno, cómo era nuestro último día no había mucho que hacer, se notaba la tensión que sentían mis compañeros de clase por salir:<br>-¿Vas a venir, Sora? -me pregunto alguien a mis espaldas. Levante la mirada de mi cuaderno y mire hacia atrás, la que me hablaba era Vivi, una de mis amigas:  
>-¿Ir adonde? -pregunté -Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención -<br>Vivi sonrió: -No te preocupes -dijo restándole importancia -Queremos ir el próximo domingo a Sabaody Park ¿Te unes? -asentí emocionada.  
>-¿Le podrías decir a Sanji-kun y Nami-chin? -me preguntó Caimie, otra de mis amigas.<br>-Claro -dije -Les diré después de salir de clases -  
>-Que lástima que Robin haya tenido que salir esta semana -comentó Kaya -Hubiese sido mejor si estuviéramos todos -<br>-Será en otra ocasión, tenemos todo el verano para salir -dijo Vivi sonriendo.  
>En ese momento sonó la campana que marcaba el fin de la clase, y para nosotros, el fin de nuestro último año.<br>-Pensar que es la última vez que veremos este salón -dijo Caimie triste.  
>-Extrañare hasta a Kureha -dijo Vivi.<br>Reí ante su comentario: -Entonces después hablamos los detalles, adiós chicas -les dije mientras recogía mis cosas y salía del salón.  
>También yo estaba algo nostálgica, extrañaría todo eso, pero no había nada que hacerle, no se podía permanecer joven para siempre.<br>En la entrada ya estaban todos los de mi año celebrando por el último día, algunos me saludaban mientras pasaba, les devolvía el saludo mientras caminaba hacia el coche de Roger-san, subí y Roger me preguntó:  
>-¿Cómo estuvo tu último día, Sora? -<br>-Muy bien, Roger -le dije sonriendo, el me devolvió la sonrisa y condujo lejos de la entrada, camino a la casa.  
>Roger no era mi padre, ni ningún familiar consanguíneo mío en realidad, era un íntimo amigo de mis padres, los cuáles murieron hace dos años en un accidente de avión, ellos ya habían dejado estipulado que si algo les pasaba mi tutoría pasaría a Roger, hasta que cumpla los 18 años.<br>Roger me caía muy bien, aunque tenía su comportamiento infantil a veces, lo miré de reojo, se veía nervioso, me pregunté porque.  
>Llegamos a la casa de Roger, o mejor dicho mansión, entramos y fui a dejar mis cosas mientras Roger calentaba la comida.<br>Almorzamos en silencio, no había ni una alma por la casa además de nosotros dos, Roger nunca quizo contratar a alguien para asistir en la casa, y compartía su opinión, no me sentía cómoda con alguien sirviéndome.  
>Ya estábamos terminando cuando Roger dijo:<br>-Sora, necesito contarte algo -  
>Lo miré algo preocupada por el tono en que lo había dicho, sonaba avergonzado y también arrepentido, muy diferente a como era normalmente:<br>-¿Que sucede, Roger-san? -le pregunte.  
>-Verás... es sobre mi hijo... -¿Roger tenía un hijo? -No lo conoces -se apresuró a aclarármelo -Yo tampoco lo conozco mucho la verdad... ¿Recuerdas el accidente que tuve? -obviamente que lo recordaba, Roger había tenido un accidente automovilístico hacia muchos años atrás, el cuál le había provocado un severo caso de amnesia, el cuál duro muchos años, y tuvo muchas secuelas en como es ahora, dejando de lado las veces que olvidaba cosas tan normales como ponerse zapatos o donde dejaba sus llaves, la cosa era que la razón por la que le había costado tanto reponerse era que no había muchas personas que supieran de su pasado -Bueno, durante ese accidente, al perder la memoria, no recordaba ni a mi hijo ni a su madre -<br>-Wow, no se que decirte Roger -le dije triste -Lo siento -  
>-No pasa nada, Sora -me dijo Roger recuperando su actitud habitual, la cuál siempre era de seguridad, de determinación, como si siempre estuviese listo para cualquier cataclismo que se le viniese encima, aunque también un poquito idiota, había veces en la que Roger se pasaba con sus comentarios idiotas -Siendo breve, logre encontrarlos, mejor dicho, a mi hijo, su madre, Rouge, murió al año siguiente que nació Ace -dijo algo triste por la muerte de Rouge, me sentí mal por él, debió de haberla querido, si tuvieron un hijo:<br>-¿Ace? -pregunté -¿Así se llama? -  
>El asintió: -Ace quedó a cargo de su tío abuelo, Monkey D. Garp, me contacté con él, como se ha de suponer, no quiso hablarme al principio, enojado por haber dejado a su sobrina, le expliqué la situación, y él dijo que no pondría objeción en que intentara tener contacto con Ace, pero el problema es que... según Garp, y no me sorprende: Ace me odia -<br>Suspiré: -Ya lo suponía, Roger-san, pero, si le explicas lo que sucedió... -  
>-Ya sé, pero no quiero hacerlo, quiero lograr que él me acepte como su padre sin ninguna presión o por que sienta pena por mí, quiero ganármelo -dijo Roger con su voz llena de determinación. Sonreí, una vez que le entraba una idea en la cabeza a Roger, no había manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión:<p>

-¿Y entonces que tienes planeado, Roger? -le pregunte.

-Cenaremos, tú, yo, Garp, Ace y Luffy -

-¿Luffy? -pregunté.  
>-El primo de Ace, él también se encuentra a cargo de Garp -<br>_¿Que pasaba con los padres de esa familia?_ me pregunté -Espera, ¿Porqué yo también? -  
>-Dejame terminar de explicarte y haces preguntas -dijo él riendo. Reí un poco también, la risa de Roger era contagiosa.<br>-Garp tiene que trabajar este verano, pero no quiere dejarlos solos, así que le ofrecí que se quedaran aquí -dijo Roger sonriendo.  
>-¿Nani? -pregunté abriendo mucho mis ojos -¿Hablas en serio, Roger-san? -<br>-Claro que sí, Sora -  
>-Sin intención de hacerte sentir mal, Roger-san -le dije -¿No era que Ace te odiaba? -<br>-Cierto -dijo él rascándose la nuca -Garp y yo no pensamos en eso -  
>Sentí como una gotita aparecía en mi frente, me preguntaba si esto era a causa de la amnesia o fruto de lo despistado que era Roger normalmente, aún así, Kami, dame fuerzas, por favor.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Al caer la tarde fuimos a cenar con Garp, Luffy y Ace. Me sorprendía un poco ver que Roger no estaba nervioso, se veía igual que siempre, como si fueramos a cenar con cualquier amigo en vez de con su hijo que lo odiaba.

Algo me decía que esta sería una cena bastante interesante. Iríamos al Baratie, uno de los mejores y más prestigiosos restaurantes de Tokyo, Roger era amigo del dueño y Chef: Zeff, su nieto, Sanji, era uno de mis más antiguos amigos.

Roger aparcó el auto enfrente del restaurante donde uno de los ballets se lo llevó a estacionar, siempre me habían incomodado bastante los lugares elegantes, no me sentía a gusto en ese tipo de ambiente. Lo cual era raro, supongo, ya que había crecido rodeada de todo esto.

Al entrar nos encontramos con Sanji que hacía de *Hostes, se notaba a leguas que no estaba contento con su puesto, pero sonrío educadamente al vernos:

-Buenas tardes, Roger-san, Sora-chan -dijo.

-Buenas tardes, Sanji -dijo Roger sonriendole educadamente -Tenemos reservación a nombre de Monkey D. Garp -

Sanji revisó en la lista que tenía en sus manos:

-Aqui lo veo, Roger-san, aún no llegan, ¿Quieren ir a la mesa o prefieren esperar en la barra? -nos preguntó.

-Supongo que la barra estára bien -dijo Roger, pasamos a la barra, Roger se fue a hablar a la cocina con Zeff, y yo me acerqué donde Sanji:

-¿Que hiciste para que te pusiera de Hostes? -le pregunte sonriendo. El me respondió enfurruñado:

-Tuve una discusión con el idiota de Patty -

Me reí: -¿Cuando no tienen una? -

El sonrió: -Al viejo le esta afectando la edad, cada vez está más amargado -

-Cuidado, no vaya a ser que te oiga -le dije riendome -Estoy segura de que sus patadas siguen igual de potentes -

Ambos nos reímos: -¿Como va todo con Nami? -le pregunté. De inmediato Sanji puso cara de tonto al oir su nombre, casi podia ver que dos corazones reemplazaban sus ojos.

-Nami-swan es taaan perfecta -dijo con voz de bobo, me reí.

-Me alegro de que sigan bien -le dije -¿Donde está ahora? -

-Fue de compras con Nojiko-chwan -dijo aún con su voz de bobo, me reí:

-Vivi, Kaya y Caimie quieren que vayamos a Sabaody Park este próximo domingo y me pidieron que los invitara ¿Le dices a Nami? -le pregunté.

-Será un placer -dijo él caballerosamente, me reí, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus momentos de caballerosidad: -Desgraciadamente para ti, Zoro también esta invitado -vi como una mueca de enojo pasaba por su cara:

-Mientras ese marimo de mierda se comporte... -

-Nunca he entendido cuál es la razón de sus peleas -dije, Sanji me iba a responder cuando escuché como abrían la puerta de entrada y entonces Sanji se volvió para seguir con su trabajo:

-Voy a ir a buscar a Roger-san -dije -Probablemente terminará metido toda la noche en la cocina si no lo saco -

Entré en la cocina, Roger y Zeff estaban charlando mientras Zeff cocinaba, me acerqué a ellos y dije:

-Roger-san, parece que ya llegaron -okay, era una mentira, pero era la única manera de sacarlo.

-De acuerdo, Sora, después hablamos Zeff -le dijo Roger a Zeff.

-Disfruten la comida -nos dijo Zeff.

-Gracias, Zeff-san -le dije mientras salía junto a Roger.

Salimos y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la barra, pero Sanji nos intercepto y nos dijo:

-Sus acompañantes ya llegaron, los esperan en la mesa -nos guió hasta la mesa, ya a unos metros pude distinguirlos, pero me extrañe mucho ante lo que vi: El que supuse era Garp le acababa de pegar un puñetazo en la cabeza a cada uno de los jóvenes que lo acompañaban, que supuse eran Luffy y Ace, escuche algo como "Puñetazo de Amor". Mire a Roger algo preocupada por lo que vi, pero el sólo se rió, me encogí de hombros, ya venía predispuesta a aceptar que esta no sería una cena normal.

*Hostes es la persona encargada de recibir a los comensales en la entrada del restaurante, de revisar las reservaciones, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Cuando ya estamos junto a la mesa, Garp y Roger se estrechan las manos, y Garp nos presenta a sus nietos:

-Ellos son Luffy -señalo a un chico sonriente de unos 16 años -y Ace -el otro chico, se veía de mi edad, tenía el semblante serio, ¿Habrá reconocido a Roger? No creo, Roger dijo que no se habían visto nunca -Chicos, ellos son Sora y Roger -noté como la cara de Ace cambiaba al escuchar el nombre de Roger, sip, lo notó.

Al notar la tensión presente, Sanji dijo: -¿Porque no se sientan? Un camarero les traerá el menú para escoger -mecánicamente nos sentamos los cinco -Disfruten de la cena -me miró preocupado pero le sonreí tranquilizadoramente, no parecía que esto llegaría a ser un drama, por ahora.

Nos quedamos en silencio, vi a un mesero acercarse:

-Buenas noches -dijo mientras nos entregaba los menús, parece que el ambiente de tensión era notorio, ya que parecía algo nervioso: -Vendré en unos minutos por su orden -y salió practicamente huyendo del aréa cercana a nuestra mesa.

Nos dedicamos a mirar los menús, miré de reojo a Roger, hacía como que no notaba los puñales que le mandaba Ace con los ojos y leía su menú. Luffy no parecía notar la situación y se removía en su asiento mientras veía el menú, Garp miraba discretamente de Ace a Roger, suspiré. Esto era muy incómodo, y eso que aún no les decían pasarían las vacaciones con nosotros, el camarero volvió unos minutos después por nuestras ordénes, le dijimos cada uno lo que queríamos, nos pregunto si deseabamos algo de beber mientras esperabamos, Garp pidió un vino y Luffy un refresco, ellos parecián los más relajados, el teléfono de Roger sonó, él se disculpó y fue a atender la llamada, en cuanto desapareció de nuestro rango de vista, Ace cambió de lugar su mirada hacia Garp:

-¿Esto era lo tan importante? -preguntó, o mejor dicho, ladró. Garp sonrió como un niño:

-¿Que acaso no puedo pedirles a mis nietos que vengan a cenar conmigo y unos amigos? -

La mueca de disgusto de Ace aumento más, no creí que fuera posible:

-Tú sabes mi opinión respecto a **él **-

-Y tú sabes también que mientras seas menor de edad estás bajo mi cuidado -le dijo Garp, Luffy y yo mirabamos la discusión como si fuera un partido de tenis, ninguno dispuesto a parar de discutir:

-Cómo desearía haberme quedado siempre con Dadan -rezongó Ace.

Garp levantó una ceja mientras reía: -Bien desesperado estás si prefieres a Dadan que a mí -

-Por lo menos ella no está obsesionada con lo de ser policía -dijo Ace. Entendía poco lo que decían, pero más que preocuparme la discusión, me divertía, y por la mirada aburrida de Luffy, estó debía de suceder todo el tiempo. Garp pegó un puñetazo a la mesa haciéndome saltar junto a la mitad de las personas del restaurante:

-¡Ustedes dos serán polícias! ¿Para que creen que ha sido su entrenamiento? -

_¿Entrenamiento? _me pregunté, por la cara que Ace y Luffy pusieron, ese _entrenamiento_ no debía de ser muy placentero.

-¿Llamas entrenamiento a tirarnos en una jungla y dejarnos solo durante la noche? -dijo Ace.

-Sobrevivieron -refunfuño Garp. Ace le iba a responder, pero llegó el camarero con nuestras ordénes, Roger volvió a los minutos:

-¿Todo bien? -le pregunté.

-Nada que Rayleigh y Shanks no puedan resolver -me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Shanks? -dijo Luffy con la boca llena de comida, miré alarmada como su plato ya casi se acababa, cuando él era el que había pedido más comida -¿Akagami Shanks? -

Roger asintió: -Es un socio mío ¿Lo conoces? -

-¡Pues claro que lo conoce! -dijo Garp enfadado -Ese Akagami es el que le ha metido la idea de ser Veterinario -

Recordé lo que había dicho antes sobre que quería que fueran policías.

-Pero abuelo, Shanks es... -comenzó a quejarse Luffy.

-¡Un bueno para nada! -dijo Garp dando otro puñetazo a la mesa -¡Además va y se involucra con Makino...! -

-Pero si ni Dadan puso objeciones ante eso -dijo Luffy -¡Yo quiero ser veterinario como Shanks! -

-¿Quieres otro puñetazo de amor? -dijo Garp amenazadoramente, miré a Roger preocupada por lo que estabamos observando, pero el reía entre dientes, vio que lo miraba y me dijo:

-Tranquila, Garp es así -levante una ceja, no muy convencida.

Comimos algo más relajados, es verdad que Garp se veía bastante amenazador cuando se enojaba, pero calmado era muy gracioso, y se notaba que si que quería a Luffy y a Ace. Hablando de Ace, su enojo parecía aumentar a cada segundo. Roger y Luffy comenzaron a jugar con sus palillos y a hacer caras graciosas, eran muy parecidos.

Terminamos de cenar, y entonces Garp dijo:

-Bueno ahora que ya se conocen... -miró a Luffy y a Ace -Se quedarán este verano con Sora y Roger -dijo de imprevisto. La cara de Ace fue de sorpresa y enojo, parecía que iba a explotar, Luffy solo sonrió de acuerdo con la idea. Mire a Garp algo sorprendida por como había dicho todo de una, pero el solo reía, ajeno al enojo de uno de sus nietos. _Que familia_ pensé sonriendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La despedida fue muy incómoda, Garp y Luffy estaban tranquilos, pero Ace echaba humo por la nariz prácticamente, no dirigió ni una palabra ni gesto hacia nosotros cuando se retiraron, miré a Roger, pero el se veía tranquilo:

-Salió bien ¿No crees? -

Una gotita bajo por mi frente, ¿A eso llamaba salir **bien**? Kami, ampárame, por favor.

Nos despedimos de Zeff y Sanji, disculpándonos por el alboroto, llegamos a la casa y subí a mi habitación.

Ace y Luffy vendrían el lunes, en dos días más, no veía que el plan de Roger fuera por buen camino, pero sólo podía apoyarlo, esperaba que todo esto saliera bien.

Mi cuarto era un desastre, durante los últimos días no me había esmerado mucho en ordenarlo, con todo eso de los exámenes finales, habían muchos de mis dibujos pegados en la pared, algunos de cuando tenía siete u ocho años, suspiré, hacía tiempo que no dibujaba de verdad, simplemente no tenía inspiración, y si lo hacía eran cosas tristes, que no quería ver.

Extrañaba a mis padres, demasiado, pero no hay vuelta atrás después de la muerte, y sé que ellos no querrían verme deprimida por su muerte.

Tomé una de mis antiguas croqueras y miré los dibujos, nunca me había preguntado el porque mi fascinación por dibujar personas, simplemente me gustaba más que dibujar lugares, por ejemplo vi uno de hace tres años: eran Sanji y Nami cuando aún no eran novios esa vez que fuimos a Alubarna a visitar a Vivi en las vacaciones, la entrada de Sabaody Park, a la que había ido con mis padres meses antes del accidente, el Baratie en su inauguración, muchos lugares, personas, plantas y animales que había visto y retratado, como si fuera una cámara. Me entraron de la nada ganas de dibujar, tomé la croquera que tenía medio llena, uno de mis lápices y comencé:

Mi salón de clases hoy en la mañana; Roger, Shanks y Rayleigh esa vez los acompañe a MarineFord; Robin, Franky, Zoro, Kaya, Usopp, Vivi, Caimie, Sanji y Nami en la fiesta sorpresa que me hicieron para mi cumpleaños número 17 y Ace, Luffy y Garp en la cena de hoy... los recuerdos eran tan vívidos que cuando terminé el dibujo hasta a mi me pareció demasiado real, mi mirada se posó en mi dibujo de Ace, en realidad es apuesto... ¿Que diablos estoy pensando?

Mire la hora en mi reloj, eran las 02:46 A.M, ya llevaba como cuatro horas dibujando sin cesar, síp, la hora me estaba pasando factura y por eso estoy pensando tales estupideces, Kami, Ace era el hijo de Roger, ¿Como se me podía pasar por la mente que era apuesto?

...

Ya era Lunes, Ace y Luffy llegarían junto a Garp en un par de minutos, Roger-san no estaba, había tenido que ir a la oficina, negué mientras recordaba divertida lo que había sucedido:

_Estaba desayunando, Roger aún no bajaba, estaba terminando cuando bajo por fin, lo miré interrogante:_

_-¿Porque estás aquí aún? -le pregunté._

_El me miró confundido: -¿Porqué no lo estaría, Sora? -_

_Rodé los ojos: -¿Lo olvidaste, verdad? _

_-¡Claro que no! -dijo cómo si supiera de lo que hablaba -Hoy llegan Luffy y Ace -_

_-Eso no, Roger-san -dije, señale el calendario que teníamos en la puerta del refrigerador, dónde Roger anotaba todas las reuniones y compromisos que tenía, ya que solían olvidarsele siempre, efecto secundario de la amnesia supuestamente._

_-¿Nani? -dijo él._

_-Reunión con Shirohige, Lunes, a las 10 A.M -le dije yo -¿Que hora es, Roger? -_

_Miró su reloj: -Las 09:30, Sora-chan -tardó en comprender -¡Diablos! -_

_Reí: -Shirohige entenderá, toma -le pasé las llaves del auto._

_-Gracias, Sora -fue hacia la puerta, y entonces me percaté de algo:_

_-Eh... Roger, ¿Se te olvida algo? -le pregunté._

_El me miró confundido: -No... -se revisó los bolsillos._

_-No se tú, pero las personas solemos salir con zapatos ¿No? -dije viendo sus pies descalzos._

_-¡Cierto! -subió a ponerselos mientras yo reía._

Aunque esos momentos eran muy cómicos, igual me preocupaba, la amnesia de Roger estaría presente siempre, según su doctor: Crocus-san, tal vez no en sus recuerdos, pero sí en las cosas cotidianas, cómo el paradero de sus llaves, las costumbres, etc. Pero no había nada que hacerle.

Escuché un auto afuera de la casa, y a los segundos el timbre, eran ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Abrí, efectivamente, eran ellos, me sorprendió algo la escena que se presentaba frente a mis ojos: Luffy estaba en el pasto con Shushu encima lamiéndole la cara, mientras que Garp estaba en la entrada junto a Ace, este último siendo agarrado de la oreja por Garp. Hice una mueca, se veía doloroso:

-Hola, Sora -dijo Garp cómo si nada.

-Buenos días, Garp-san -le dije yo, mientras miraba como la oreja de Ace se volvía cada vez más roja: -Eh... pasen -les dije abriendo en su totalidad la puerta para que entraran. Error, en cuanto se vio completamente abierta Shushu se levantó de encima de Luffy y corrió dentro de la casa. Negué, crucé los dedos para que no hallamos dejado nada importante al alcance de su boca y me hice a un lado para que pasaran.

Garp entró arrastrando a Ace de la oreja, Luffy se levantó y entró detrás de ellos, cerré la puerta.

Garp por fin le soltó la oreja a Ace, miró su reloj y dijo:

-Me voy -caminó hacia la puerta, lo miré alarmada, me ponía nerviosa el pensar que podría pasar en la casa con Luffy y Ace aquí:

-Nos vemos al finalizar las vacaciones -dijo ya saliendo -Espero que se comporten, si me entero de que no, volveré de Marine Ford sólo para darles un puñetazo de amor -terminó de decir amenazante -¡Adiós! -y cerró la puerta. A los pocos segundos escuchamos el auto partir:

-Ne, Sora -dijo Luffy -Tengo hambre ¿No hay nada de comer? -preguntó.

-Hay comida en la cocina -dije yo, antes de que terminara Luffy partió, mire interrogante a Ace: -¿Sabe donde esta la cocina? -

-No -dijo él negando -Se guiará por el olor, creo -

Iba a decir que fueramos a ver adonde había ido cuando un gran estruendo sonó en la casa, desde el piso de arriba, mierda, Shushu.

-Espera aquí -le dije a Ace mientras subía a toda velocidad las escaleras, fui hasta el baño y me encontré con Shushu de nuevo intentando escapar por la ventana y el espejo roto, suspiré: -Ven -dije tomándolo con dificultad y lo llevé afuera, lo pusé enfrente mió y le hable de la manera más seria con la que se puede tratar a un perro sin parecer loca:

-No puedes seguir haciendo eso, Shushu -le dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza -Sé que lo extrañas, pero esa no es manera de que vayas a verlo -"Tampoco es cómo si el estuviese" pensé triste -Por favor -el ladró, lo solté y fue abajo, vi que Ace estaba en las escaleras mirándome:

-¿Encontró Luffy la cocina? -le pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros, me levanté y le señale la habitación que había en frente mió: -Esa es tu habitación -él asintió.

Entré de nuevo en el baño, tomé el recogedor y la escoba y barrí los restos del espejo, suspiré, ya era el quinto del mes, salí del baño cargando una bolsa con los restos del espejo, Ace aún estaba en las escaleras, lo miré confundida:

-¿Sucede algo? -le pregunté.

-¿Porqué lo hace? -dijo mirando la bolsa. Le conté:

-El dueño de Shushu, Hocker-san murió hace 1 año, cómo no tenía parientes, Roger y yo nos lo llevamos, pero Shushu esta empecinado en volver a su casa y cómo la ventana del baño es la única que da hacia donde no hay cerca, siempre intenta salir por ahí -

-Pero, sí Shushu sabe que su dueño está muerto ¿Porque quiere volver? -preguntó o más bien murmuró Ace.

-Porque lo amaba, ¿Que otra razón tiene que haber? -le dije yo.

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido -dijo Ace ráscandose la nuca.

-No todo tiene que tener sentido siempre -le respondí yo -Pero para Shushu lo tiene, eso es lo que importa -

-Si importa, entonces, ¿Porque no lo dejan ir a su casa? -

-Porque nunca llegaría, la casa fue destruida -dije yo -Si Shushu volviera, lo que encontraría serían solo escombros -

-Es mejor que lo enfrente a que no lo sepa -dijo Ace.

-Tal vez tienes razón -dije. Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Ace dijo:

-Será mejor que bajemos, Luffy ya debe de haberse comido todo -

Reí: -No me sorprendería -dije recordándo como comió durante la cena en el Baratie.

Ambos bajamos a la cocina, donde, efectivamente, Luffy estaba acabando con todo lo del refrigerador. Ace y yo nos reímos al verlo comer tan rápido:

-¡¿Qué?! -dijo él con la boca llena, pero sólo logró que nos rieramos más.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Después de que Luffy se devorara todo lo comestible que había en la casa, les di un recorrido por el lugar y al finalizar los llevé a sus habitaciones. Los dejé solos para que se instalaran.

Estaba en mi habitación dibujando cuando sonó mi teléfono:

-Moshi moshi Sora desu -dije contestando, escuché la risa de Vivi:

-Sora-kun, ¿Les contaste a Nami y a Sanji acerca de lo de Sabaody Park? -me preguntó.

-Sí, irán -le respondí -Tal vez vayan con Nojiko -

-Que bien -dijo Vivi -Todos los demás confirmaron que irán, Caimie y Koala tal vez lleven a unos amigos ¿Traerás a alguien? -

Me lo pensé, tal vez a Luffy y a Ace les gustaría ir, así que le dije a Vivi: -Voy a preguntarle a algunos amigos, te llamo entonces -

-Okay, nos vemos entonces, adiós Sora -dijo ella colgando.

Salí de mi habitación, escuché ruidos provenientes de la parte trasera de la casa, baje las escaleras y me asomé por la cocina para ver que sucedía: estaban Luffy y Shushu jugando en el patio, cerca de la piscina. Salí y escuché a Luffy decirme:

-Sora, ¿No hay nada de comer? -me reí mientras negaba:

-Acabaste con todo, Luffy -le dije acercándome.

-Pero tengo hambre -dijo quejándose.

-¿Cómo es eso posible con todo lo que comiste? -dije riendo.

Shushu se me acercó corriendo y me botó al suelo, me lamió la cara, Luffy se puso a reír y entonces Shushu se acercó a él y también lo botó, pero a la piscina, me reí pero cuando vi que Luffy no salía me preocupé y me acerqué: Luffy pataleaba pero no lograba elevarse, mierda. Sin pensarlo me tiré a sacarlo, nadé hasta él y lo tomé de un brazo, tirando de él para fuera de la piscina, cuando ya nos acercábamos a la orilla de la parte profunda de la piscina, vi a Ace en la orilla mirándonos preocupados, salí y tomé una gran bocanada de aire, llevé a Luffy hasta donde se encontraba Ace quién me ayudó a sacarlo:

-¿Está bien? -le pregunté tomando impulso con mis brazos para salir de la piscina.

-Eso parece -dijo Ace mientras Luffy respiraba irregularmente. Me acerqué y me puse junto a Ace mirando preocupada a Luffy que aún no abría los ojos, pero entonces Luffy soltó una carcajada que nos hizo saltar de sorpresa a Ace y a mí, sentí como una gotita caía por mi frente, ¿Se estaba riendo? ¿Es en serio? ¿No notó lo preocupado que estábamos? Parece que Ace pensó lo mismo que yo, ya que le pegó en el hombro haciendo que parase de reírse:

-¡Auch! ¿Porqué fue eso? -

-¿¡Sabes el susto que nos diste!? -dijimos/gritamos Ace y yo al mismo tiempo. Debimos de poner una cara graciosa, ya que Luffy en vez de asustarse comenzó a reirse cada vez más fuerte.

Suspiré mientras negaba con la cabeza, me levanté, mi ropa chorreaba, genial. Por lo menos no andaba con el télefono o hubiese tenido que comprarme otro.

-Te traeré una toalla -dije yendo a la cocina, me sentía algo avergonzada, ya que mi ropa se pegaba de manera exagerada a mi cuerpo, dejando ver mi brasier, ¿Porqué tenía que haber andado con una camisa blanca hoy?

Me escurrí el pelo antes de entrar y fui por dos toallas, volví y vi a Luffy aún riéndose y a Ace mirándolo con enfado, le tiré una de las toallas a Luffy y me comencé a secar con la otra:

-Da gracias a que Sora estaba aquí, o si no te hubieses ahogado -le dijo Ace a Luffy, quién se secó el pelo mientras reía quedamente.

-No hubieses dejado que me ahogara -le dijo a Ace.

-Me hubiese tentado -le respondió.

Luffy le iba a responder algo, indignado, pero escuchamos el ruido de un auto afuera, era Roger, miré a Ace, se había dado cuenta también.

Ahora se venía lo bueno.


	7. Aviso

AVISO

Sip, me he dignado a aparecer después de estar casi todo el año inactiva, lamento darles falsas esperanzas a los que esperaban un nuevo capítulo, pero ya era tiempo de darles una explicación, las razones por las que no he actualizado son 3:

-Este año me he encontrado bajo mucha presión en cuanto a la escuela y mis notas, por lo que tener tiempo libre se me ha hecho muy difícil.

-He estado pasando por un terrible bloqueo, de esos que no dejan que fluya nada más que aire por tu cerebro, por lo que por más que he intentado escribirles un capítulo, no he podido.

-He decidido enfocarme en una o dos historias por el momento, los que me sigan sabrán que tengo muchas (unas 15 en total repartidas entre Fanfiction, Potterfics y Wattpad) por lo que este año he estado actualizando sólo dos: una que inicie con una amiga el mes pasado y otra del fandom de El Origen de los Guardianes.

Sí ya sé que algunas historias las tengo iniciadas desde hace mucho (la más antigua es del 2011) y que he estado perdiendo a muchos seguidores por dejar de escribir por largos intervalos de tiempo, pero espero entiendan que cuando inicié tenía tan solo 11 años, cierto era que tenía mucha más imaginación que ahora, y además, mucho más tiempo libre, pero con el paso de los años he estado evolucionando mucho en mi propio estilo de escribir, por lo que esas historias antiguas además de haberles estado trayendo contenido nuevo, las había estado editando para que fueran más acorde con mi actual modo de escribir.

Una de las historias que estoy actualizando ya está por terminar (Creo le quedan tres o cuatro cápitulos) y una vez acabe con ella planeo seguir con otra de las antiguas (lo más probable que sea Intente Superarte o La Batalla de Hogwarts) que son las que más avanzadas tengo, además dentro de un mes saldré de vacaciones de verano, por lo que espero contar con mucho más tiempo libre así poder actualizar mucho más seguido.

De nuevo me disculpo por haber dejado todas mis historias abandonadas por tantos meses (y probablemente unos más) pero ya era tiempo de que les diera una explicación y aquí está.

Se encuentran en todo el derecho de criticarme y reclamarme, yo misma he hecho eso antes cuando han dejado de actualizar una historia que me gusta mucho y comprendo el sentimiento, pero espero de verdad poder cumplir esta vez y terminar de una vez todas las historias inconclusas que he empezado.

Se despide, Isa.


End file.
